


kiss the boy

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: spideytorch fics [4]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Flirting, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Statue of Liberty - Freeform, except there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: “I didn’t realize anyone couldmakeJohnny Storm doanything,” he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. A challenge right back, all part of the game they’d been playing for a long, long time.”Oh, trust me, it’s not just anyone.” His eyes blazed, not with fire but with intent.





	kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is being eaten by spideytorch so yall are gonna keep getting dumb things like this that said brain insists that I write.
> 
> best read with creator's style on but if you don't wanna do that, the parts with { } are meant to be thoughts. workskin from here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384112?style=creator
> 
> title from kiss the boy by keiynan lonsdale

“And _that_ , Petey, is why the beings of Gromia ZN7B91 call me the Burger King.”

Smiling so wide it hurt, Peter shook his head and asked, “Do you ever shut up?”

Johnny, leaning back on his elbows, looked up and met his eyes. It was a look Peter had seen many times before, a challenging one without aggression. “If you want me to be quiet so badly, you should _make me_.”

{ Kiss him, you idiot. }

“I didn’t realize anyone could _make_ Johnny Storm do _anything_ ,” he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. A challenge right back, all part of the game they’d been playing for a long, long time.

”Oh, trust me, it’s not just anyone.” His eyes blazed, not with fire but with intent.

{ **Kiss him!** }

Feeling a little hot under the high collar of the suit, Peter said, “Really?” His voice was lower than he expected it to come out as, but he rolled with it when he saw the way Johnny reacted. “So it’s just me then?”

Johnny dragged his eyes down in a very obvious way. “Mmhmm.”

He leaned down, then, getting in real close to Johnny’s face. “You’ll do anything I say?”

”Within reason,” Johnny replied, biting his lip.

{ _**Kiss him right now!**_ }

Peter’s voice came out as a whisper when he said, “I’ve always wanted to hear you say ‘ice on!’”

For a moment, they were both still, silent. Then—

”Are you serious?” Johnny laughed, pushing at Peter’s shoulder. “Get me and riled up and that’s what you’re gonna say? You’re such a co—”

It was then, and only then, that Peter leaned down all the way and pressed their lips together. Johnny’s words melted into a happy noise in the back of his throat, and, well. Suffice it to say they’re lucky they didn’t get charged with public indecency.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what you thought? <3


End file.
